09 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 07.10 Nasza gmina 07.20 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.30 Notowania 07.55 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek 08.50 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (Born Free) (12/13): Najeźdźcy - serial przygodowy, USA 1974, wyk. Gary Collins, Diana Muldaur, Hal Frederick, Peter Lukoye (49 min) 09.45 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 09.50 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Rumunii 12.20 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.35 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (14/16): Morze i wybrzeże (2) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 14.10 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.35 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Boris, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.25 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn - mecz finału play-off - Nobiles Azoty Włocławek - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Supergrupa (Bugs. Assassins) (2) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Kevin Grieve, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) (1/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Sophie Marceau (51 min) 21.00 Wojna w Kosowie 21.05 Taksówka Jedynki: Filipek 21.15 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 22.05 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.35 Matka Królów - dramat polityczny, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Magda Teresa Wójcik, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Bogusław Linda (115 min) 00.30 Archiwum gwiazd 00.55 Wojsko XXI wieku - film dokumentalny, Francja 01.45 Program powtórkowy 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) (1/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Sophie Marceau (51 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.35 Kosowo 10.05 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.35 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Opowieść o bitwie (1): Wchodząc na ring, pozdrawiam poprzedników - film dokumentalny o bitwie o Monte Cassino 12.00 Wielka bitwa Asterixa (Asterix and the Big Fight) - film animowany, Francja 1989, reż. Rene Goscinny/Albert Uderzo (77 min) 13.20 Impresje chopinowskie: Ivo Pogorelić - program muzyczny 13.50 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.20 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.55 Familiada - teleturniej 15.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy dla Kosowa 15.30 Złotopolscy (139): Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Joanna Pierzak, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska (24 min) 15.55 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy dla Kosowa 16.10 Chłopi (7/13): Bór - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (51 min) 17.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy dla Kosowa 17.10 Studio sport: Tenis ziemny - turniej Warsaw Cup 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy dla Kosowa 19.10 7 dni świat 19.30 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 19.55 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy dla Kosowa 20.05 Studio sport: Tenis ziemny - turniej kobiet Warsaw Cup 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (78) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Wojtek Smarzowski - Małżowina, Polska 1998, reż. Wojtek Smarzowski, wyk. Marcin Świetlicki, Maciej Maleńczuk, Elżbieta Jarosik, Marian Dziędziel (65 min) 23.40 Mieszane uczucia: Czy mężczyźni myślą tylko o jednym 00.25 Musi tu gdzieś być kucyk (There Must Be a Pony) - melodramat, USA 1986, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Robert Wagner, James Coco, Chad Lowe (94 min) 02.00 Studio sport: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Hiszpanii w Jerez 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (20/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Kosmiczna pułapka (Cosmic Slop) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1994, reż. Reginald Hudlin/Warrington Hudlin/Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Robert Guillaume, Nicholas Turturro, George Clinton, Paula Jai Parker (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (4/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Notacje: Straśliwe wilczyska - reportaż 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (71,72): Przygotowania, Ślub - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.25 Przez lądy i morza: Andy - Góry czarnoksiężnika - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 08.45 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.05 W labiryncie (23,24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.30 Mała Księżniczka - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla młodzieży 12.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut'99 14.15 Teatr familijny: Joanna Godlewska - Mojżesz i Katarzyna, Polska 1998, reż. Adek Drabiński, wyk. Aleksandra Dymitruk, Grzegorz Ruda, Józef Fryźlewicz, Krystyna Tkacz (32 min) 14.45 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (stereo) 15.35 Kultura duchowa narodu: Maria Konopnicka - film dokumentalny Elżbiety Rottermund i Krzysztofa Koehlera (napisy w języku angielskim) 16.20 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '99 16.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 16.55 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '99 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (32/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Sygnały - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Józef Lejtes, wyk. Lena Żelichowska, Jerzy Pichelski, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska (100 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.25 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '99 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Fortuna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1972, reż. Helena Amiradżibi-Stawińska, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Józef Nalberczak, Henryk Hunko, Zbigniew Kuźniar (55 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 21.00 Muzyczne Festiwal Łańcut '99: Koncert inauguracyjny - Sinfonia Varsovia (stereo) 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (2) - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Sapii 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki 2 (5/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Fortuna - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1972, reż. Helena Amiradżibi-Stawińska (powt.) 03.00 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (stereo) (powt.) 03.45 Polscy artyści w Danii: Zostawić swój ślad - reportaż Magdy Żurowskiej 04.15 Taksówka Jedynki (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Sygnały - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Józef Lejtes (powt.) 06.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (168) - program muzyczny 07.00 Magazyn 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Faceci w czerni (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (166) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (46) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 12.30 Duchy przeszłości (Tall Tale) - film dla dzieci, USA 1995, reż. Jeremiah Chechik, wyk. Patrick Sweyze, Scoyy Glenn, Catherine O'Hara, Scott Glenn, Oliver Platt (92 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (14) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (119) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Świat Wayne'a (Wayne's World) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Mike Myers, Dana Carvey, Rob Lowe, Tia Carrere (90 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 23.50 Stabat Mater - retransmisja uroczystego koncertu w rocznicę zbrodni katyńskiej z Kościoła Św. Krzyża w Warszawie z udziałem Orkiestry Sinfonia Varsovia pod dyrekcją Krzysztofa Pendereckiego, chóru i solistów Filharmonii Narodowej 01.00 Muzyka na BIS 03.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Feniks i dywan (1) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Szalony świat (20) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Śpiewający pies (Wasserman the Singing Dog) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy/Izrael 1995, reż. Peter Lilienthal, wyk. Tal Feingold, Jill Feingold, Roy Nathanson, Rusty Jacobs (105 min) 12.45 Studio Tramwaj 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swych latających maszynach (Those Magnificient Men in Their Flying Machines) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Ken Annakin, wyk. Sarah Miles, Stuart Whitman, James Fox, Alberto Sordi (140 minut) 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson (105 min) 21.15 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 23.00 Mecz koszykówki NBA 01.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.55 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.25 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 08.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis, Zwierzątka z niebieskiej półki, Zabójczy smok 11.15 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Śledziowe szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny 12.05 Mały olbrzym (Little Giant) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. William A. Seiter, wyk. Lou Costello, Bud Abbott, Brenda Joyce, Jacqueline De Wit (91min) 13.40 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 14.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 15.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 16.15 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 18.00 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -23.20 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robert Redford, Debra Winger, Darryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy (108 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 00.05 Seks, cenzura i srebrny ekran - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 01.30 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 02.15 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (58) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 08.00 Kojak (72) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (66) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Spiderman (12) - serial animowany 10.35 Kaskaderzy (3) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (34) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (11) - serial obyczajowy (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (7) - serial sensacyjny (50 min) 14.25 Niewidzialny tata (Invisible Dad) - komedia SF, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray (87 min) (powt.) 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek (24) - serial SF (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (6) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (32) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (73) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (25,26) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) (21) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Sebastain Space, Stacy Grant, Gord Van Ieperen (45 min) 22.45 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba (Heroes of the Eastern Sky) - dramat wojenny, Tajwan/USA 1990, reż. Chi Ping, wyk. Sha Li, Shiou Shen (97 min) 00.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 02.00 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.30 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.30 Pożegnanie